A variety of items are shipped from one location to another in a variety of packages. One of the major problems which arises in such activity is the inadequate packaging often used by the sender, leading to lost, stolen and damaged goods. An added cost burden is placed on the shipper for repackaging of damaged packages resulting from the rigours of the largely mechanized handling systems often employed by many shippers, such as Canada Post.